


Love is natural

by Danganbruhmoment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Hinata Hajime, Dork Naegi Makoto, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganbruhmoment/pseuds/Danganbruhmoment
Summary: 'H.H? Who's initials could those be?''M.N? Huh.'And sorry this is bad:/
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 16





	Love is natural

**Author's Note:**

> Ay bruh, soulmate moment-

'H.H? Who's initials could those be?' Makoto thought while walking through the halls of Hopes Peak Academy, his mind drawing a blank.

'M.N? Huh.' Hajime sighed while sitting on the fountain outside of Hopes Peak. "Hey Hinata." Nanami sat down beside him playing her game. "I have a question." Hajime stated rather bluntly. "What is it?" "Do you know anybody with the initials M.N?" "Uuhhhhh, I don't think so" Hajime sighed. He's not getting anywhere with this.

"Hey Kyoko, can i ask you something?" "Sure, go ahead" "Do you know anyone with the initials H.H?" Kyoko rubbed her chin with her fingers. "No, I don't believe I do" Makoto sighed. 'I'm not gonna get anywhere with this'

Makoto sighed again, he didn't get anywhere with his little investigation. He was gonna go home until he was jumped by his friend Nagito. "Hey Makoto! How was school?" "Fine. Still trying to find my soulmate" Nagito gasped. "Lil' Makoto got a soulmate?! What's the initials?!" Makoto giggled at how excited Nagito was. "H.H, do you know anyone?" Nagito stayed silent for a few seconds. "I'm guessing no?" Makoto bit his lip, if he never finds his soulmate, he might be lonely forever! Nagito gasped right after the thought of being lonley entered Makoto's head. "My classmate Nanami said she's been hanging out with a reserve course student named Hajime Hinata! Maybe that's him!" The shorted lucky student gasped lourder than the taller one did a few seconds ago. "But since you're on your way home, you should try tofind him tomorrow. Nanami said they had been hanging out near the fountain in the courtyard." Makoto smiled, he was excited. So excited that he hugged Nagito. "Thanks Nagito, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!" Makoto ran off he heard Nagito yell "You're welcome!" From behind him.

Hajime was walking to school like he had any other day, what he didn't expect to see was another kid, not Nanami sitting on the edge of the fountain. Hajime paid no mind and sat on the bench near the fountain, out of the corner of his eye he saw the kid stand up, stretched and sit beside him on the bench. "Hi" The shorter male said, smiling a little bit. "Hey" Hajime just sighed. "Sooo whats your name?" "Hinata Hajime, you?" Naegi Makoto." He saw Naegi smile again. "Can you tell me something Hinata?" "Sure, what is it?" Naegi showed his wrist. 'H.H' Hinata was suprised. "Do you have a soulmate Hinata?" Makoto asked sweetly. Hajime blushed as he cupped Makoto's cheek and scooted closer. "I think I do" He whispered as he took Makoto's lips onto his.


End file.
